1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting plate for electronic components, having coolant lines integrated in a plate body for cooling fluid to flow through, wherein a fastening arrangement for mounting electronic components to be cooled is arranged on the plate body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known to install cooling coils in a mounting plate or a mounting board for cooling electronic devices, for example frequency converters, which are to be mounted on the mounting plate. The waste heat from the electronic components can be removed by a so-called “cold plate”.
The electronic components can be held on a known mounting plate by screw connections. Screw holes are thus provided in the housings of the electronic components, through which a screw can be screwed into threaded holes to be cut into the mounting plate. However, holes cannot be cut into the known mounting plates without the danger of damage to the cooling coils. The electronic components often have varied dimensions, so that different fastening dimensions also exist. It is often not possible to provide the mounting plate with a prefabricated grid of threaded holes, because the threaded holes arranged on the housings of the electronic components are not aligned with the other threaded holes.
In known mounting plates of the PADA Engineering company, cooling coils are placed so they are visible from the plate surface in order to prevent accidental damage of the coolant conduits during the subsequent mechanical processing of the mounting plate.
However, it is necessary in connection with the known mounting plates to cut specially arranged threaded bores, depending on the fastening dimensions of the electronic components to be mounted. This is expensive from a manufacturing technology standpoint.
The packing density of several electronic components to be mounted is also reduced by the mounting areas prescribed by the position of the cooling coils, because not every location is suitable for drilling a threaded hole due to the layout of the coolant lines.